


Love, Keith

by garnetflames



Category: LoveSimon - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hunay, Inspired, LGBT, Love, Lovesimon, M/M, Romance, Voltron, adashi, klance, movie, rom com
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garnetflames/pseuds/garnetflames
Summary: This is voltron fanfiction inspired by the movie, "Love, Simon".Keith has one huge ass secret: he's gayHe hasn't told anyone about this, not even his best friends: Hunk, Pidge, and Allura. The only person, well animal he confides in is his dog: Kosmo.It isn't until one of his friends alerts him of possible gay kid at their school and he starts to send emails to this boy. This guy calls himself Taylor and there are some unfortunate events that could possibly damage the progress of their talking.Someone manages to find out Keith's secret and starts to blackmail him in exchange for trying to pull the moves on Allura.Will Keith keep his secret on the down low or will his cover be blown to the whole school?





	1. "Hey, its Keith Kogane."

**Author's Note:**

> Keith's email: blackli0n10@gmail.com/1forest@gmail.com
> 
> Keith is just a normal teenage guy who drinks way too much coffee with his friends but there is just some people get in the way. And so do their emotions.
> 
> "But I have one huge ass secret....I'm gay."

Hey there, its Keith Kogane. And this is the story of how my secret leaked out. The truth is.... I'm gay. And no one knows that I'm gay. Its the end of the school year and I was willing to keep this secret until I left Garrison High School to go off to college. But here it is:

"Keith, get up! You're gonna get late for school!"

“In a minute! I have to get my stuff ready!”  
“You still have to pick up your friends!”  
“I’m coming!”

This is my daily routine: getting ready, making sure my mom knows that I up, and trying to get out of bed as quickly as possible. Because I decided to stay up late watching some soap opera. Being able to get out of bed is the hardest part of my day. But I manage.

“Hey mom. How late are you working today?”  
“Not that long, I’ll be home at around 7 or 8.”  
“I wanted to invite my friends over if that’s alright with you.”  
“I’m fine with that, just make sure you don’t do anything stupid while your friends are here?”  
“Okay.”  
“Don’t get a girl pregnant.”  
“MOM!!!”  
“You better not make any moves on any of your friends because your father is going to be here.”  
“Well, with him around, I won’t have the chance to.”  
“Don’t get smart on me. Now hurry up, you have to get going.”  
“Yeah yeah. I just need to get something to eat and I’ll head up. And I’ll be taking some snacks just in case.”  
“Have a wonderful day! I love you!”  
“I love you too mom! I gotta go.”

Mom can be so serious at times but she the best mom I could ever ask for. Now to tell you about my mode of transportation: my 2000 Subaru Outback. I can manage with that kind of car but I’m fine with it. It's got good mileage and it has enough seats for my friends and anyone else who wants to tag along. But now it time for you to meet my best friends. First I go and pick up the best friend anyone would be glad to have: Hunk Garrett. Ah, Hunk. I just love the guy and he’s currently dating this really nice girl who is apart of the geology club. I think her name is Shay. But man, can this guy cook! Just a pleasure to have this guy around you. He’s always so worrisome, in other words: he’s the life embodiment of reason. 

“Hey Keith.”  
“Hey Hunk. How have you been?”  
“I’m pretty good, thanks for asking. You seem to be in a good mood today.”  
“I mean, I am….”  
“IS IT A GIRL?”  
“I got to see my mom this morning.”  
“Oh. I can’t be mad about that. You don’t see her frequently as you should. But that’s a good thing.”  
“Yeah. Make sure your seat belts on.”  
“Can do.”

I forgot to mention that my mom is actually working as a space instructor and there will be days that I won’t see her. So it was just a good thing to see her for the first time in a week or so. My dad is a firefighter and he comes and goes when there are emergencies. I actually have an older sister who at the moment is studying abroad. Her name’s Axca. And yeah she can be a hard head and we butt heads but we still love each other. We Skype every once in a while when she can. But she’s been starting to heal from a massive break up she has with some stupid guy who thinks he can have any girl he wants. He’s an asshole to be frank, and when they broke up, my sister was just broken and it was first time that I saw her vulnerable like that. Her and mom spent some time talking and when she was ready, she was talking to me again. That’s why she’s studying abroad, to have some space from everything and my parents respected that decision.

“Hey Keith.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Are you sure everything’s okay?”  
“What do you mean? I’m doing fine.”  
“I mean, you just stared at some guy cleaning his lawn for two minutes.”  
“IT'S NOTHING!”  
“I don’t know. If there’s something you’re not telling me, you know you can tell me.”  
“I know….”

Crap…..I have to make up some excuse to why I was staring at a complete stranger. Ummm...I could say that I was just looking as his shoes because I’m interested in the texture. But I was really looking at his ass. Damn….well here goes nothing.

“It was just that he was a guy that yelled by Kosmo for being on his lawn. And I wanted to make sure I got a good look at him before I comfort him.”  
“If you want me to talk to him-”  
“NO!!!” I stopped the car completely and just looked at Hunk and he just had a slightly confused expression on his face.  
“I mean, no….I’ll handle it when I have the time to talk to him.”  
“Whatever you want Keith. So we have to pick up Allura next.”  
“Oh right. It's here on this upcoming street on the right side?”

“Yeah, she lives in a house with a really nice fence on it and also you see a new pattern on her house exterior walls.”  
“Got it.”  
“Are you busy this weekend?”  
“I don’t know so? Unless my mom planned something without me or my dad knowing about it.”  
“I wanted to ask you if you could come over to a party since you know it's almost Halloween.”  
“Oh….okay. I just have to tell my parents about it.”  
“I invited Pidge too. I still have to ask Allura about it.”  
“But do I have to be dressed up for it?”  
“Keith, it's a HALLOWEEN PARTY. You have to be dressed up.”  
“Fine. But you owe me.”  
“Got it. I’ll bake those brownies you like so much.”  
“Hunk, you’re too good to me.”  
“Keith, you’re too good to me. Thanks for always giving me a ride.”  
“No problem. It just gives me more time to spend with my favorite people.”  
“I feel so special.”

I park in front of Allura’s house, it was a very nice house. A house just like an average family wanted, a two-story house with a garage for two cars. And a white picket fences. Just like the American dream for many. And she came out wearing a very pink dress and some nice tennis shoes. She had moved recently into the neighborhood about 4 months ago. You must be wondering why I considered her one of my best friends with a girl who had just moved in. It was because she was different and we clicked. I came to her whenever I needed anything but she doesn’t know that I’m gay. No one knows I’m gay….well...let me step back a moment, my dog knows I’m gay because I talk to him and confide my secrets with him.

“Hello Keith. Hello Hunk.”  
“Hey Allura.”  
“So Hunk, I heard that you and Shay were kissing in the back of the school. What a surprising thought.”  
“What! We did not! I mean we did kiss but it wasn’t in back of the school.”  
“Hunk! You’re not even gonna deny it. You lucky dog you.”  
“We’ve been dating for a while now. And she’s my first girlfriend and we’re going steady. She’s so breathtaking.”  
“It sounds like you’re talking about a dish you just finished making.”  
“Keith, you’re about to miss Pidge’s house.”  
“Shoot!”

Three roads down lives my best friend Pidge, who I’ve known since the 8th grade. I met Hunk about a year later after meeting Pidge. Pidge is her nickname, her name is Katie and she’s like a sister to me. And she’s a genius, she’s the hacker of our group. She lives with her parents and her older brother, Matt. Matt is actually studying at the same university as my brother, Shiro. Shiro is like a brother to me, he started babysitting me when I was around the age of 8 or 9 and we’ve kept in touch ever since. He’s been there for me when my parents can not. He was there for me when I had my first girlfriend. I’m gay, but I did have a girlfriend….she started to say that she was falling in love with me while we were at a school dance. You want to know how I reacted? I thanked her and I went to the bathroom and texted Shiro:

_Hey, can you come pick me up? The kids are starting to drink!_

I was just so scared because I didn’t have those feelings towards her or for any girl for that matter. But I managed to get out of that situation and I broke up with her.

“Hey Pidge! Come on!”  
“I’m comin’, I’m comin’. Hold your horses!”  
“Hey Allura. Hunk, were you in the back of the school-”  
“For the last time….we were in the parking lot. I was taking her to her car. I was just giving her a goodbye kiss. And THAT WAS IT. ”  
“Hunk’s embarrassed that he got caught by half of the student body. I see no problem from my side. You go Hunk.”  
“Thank you Pidge.”

After picking up Pidge, we go get coffee as we did everyday. I was very thankful for the friends that I have. We got to school and we were just trying to figure out whether a snack combo would be best for movies or not. But this is what we talk about. Oh, I forgot to mention that we hang out at the Starbucks. That was our little place to share anything with each other. 

Periods 1-4 pass and its lunch time and our lunches will be doomed

“Hey Lance, we saved you some seats.”  
“Oh thanks, Hunk. It’s nice to see you guys here. It’s nice to see that you have your hair up Keith.”  
“Oh, thank you I guess. I see that you’re happy Lance. Did anything happen?”  
“Oh well. I managed to get drinks for my party that’s this weekend.”  
“So you’re the one hosting it? Because Hunk asked me to go to a Halloween party with him.”  
“Yeah. You guys will finally be able to see my house and just chill with people from school. Kinkade is helping me with the setting up and just making sure people get to my house safely. And he’s going to be catering the food from his family’s catering company.”  
“Lance, just remember that you have to pay me for the catering.”  
“I’ll give you the money next week on Tuesday. I’m getting my paycheck on Monday.”

Lance. Lance McClain is the star soccer player of the Garrison High. I barely know the guy, the only time we hung out was after the soccer games or the football games against other high schools. And we went to a Waffle House and just smiled and laughed. But I was just kinda happy to have him as a friend. He was just very good looking and I’m pretty sure that he is seeing a girl at the moment. But he is a good piece of eye candy for me. 

“So Lance, do you know what you will be dressing up as for your party?”  
“No, I still have to find something. I mean it would be nice to do a partner costume with Kinkade or with Hunk or something. What about you Allura?”  
“I will be partaking the role of Wonder Woman.”  
“That’s a good costume. It would look really nice on you.”  
“Thank you Pidge.”

Well after Hunk mentioned that it was a Halloween party that we have to be dressed up for, I was trying to think about what or who I wanted to dress up as. I’ll ask Pidge about it, or even if she wants to pair up for a costume. I’ll have to see if I have any old costumes or if my dad has any from his past candy adventures. I remember when I used to dress as a cowboy or as an astronaut.

I was living a totally normal life as a teenager who at this point has 40 days left until graduation. Until I got home and managed to finished my homework and I got a call from Pidge.

“Hey Keith.”  
“What’s up Pidge?”  
“Did you do your statistics homework and the reading?”  
“I just finished the homework but I need to start the reading.”  
“Have you Garrison Secrets yet?”  
“Why? Did something happen?”  
“You didn’t see the confession of a possible gay guy at our school?”

What the actual FUCK!! This is happening!? I have to get on and see it. I jumped off my bed and opened my Macbook and logged on Garrison Secrets and there it was.

ELL

_Reply to: ell00@gmail.com ___  
[image of a ferris wheel is inserted before the confession]  
_Sometimes I feel like I’m stuck on a ferris wheel. One minute I’m on top of the world, the next I’m at rock bottom. Over and over, all day long. Because a lot of my life is great, but nobody knows I’m bisexual. ___  
_\- Ell ___

“So who do you think it is? I think it could be James Griffin. Or it could be someone from the Balmera family, one of them is obsessed with Les Mis.”  
“Pidge-”  
“It could be someone in the theatre program! I could be Nadia Rizavi!”

But I have to give Pidge an excuse. What in the hell do I say to her? Here goes nothing.

“Oh no…. Pidge.”  
“What?”  
“Kosmo took a dump on the floor. I guess he ate too much or something.”  
“Oh poor Kos….feed him some rice-”  
“Can I call you back?”

I throw my phone on the side of my desk. It was signed under a pseudonym I believe. I read it and it was just astonishing. I just sat there and read it. I was just happy to know that there was a possible gay guy at our school. I paced back and forth and I just sat back down and I created a gmail to send something to him. Some possible words of encouragement or just some sympathy. I created a gmail and I was trying to find a username for my email, so I went with this: _1forest@gmail.com _. I went with this because the translation of my name means woods but I didn’t want it to seem too obvious so I changed to from woods to forest. Here’s what I had so far:__

To: _ell00@gmail.com ___

__

__From: _1forest@gmail.com _____

___Subject: hey_ _ _

_Dear Ell,_

_I’m just like you. For the most part, my life is totally normal. My dad works as a firefighter who married the hot space instructor. I have an older sister who is currently studying abroad and we seem to get along. And then, there’s my friends…. Two of them I’ve known since the eighth grade. I feel like I’ve known them for a lifetime. One of them I just met a few months ago. But it feels like I’ve known her forever. We do everything friends do: drink way too much coffee, watch Netflix shows & movies, and hang out at Waffle House dreaming of graduating and moving to a city where there isn’t a Waffle House. And we have each other’s backs. Always. _

_So like I said, I’m just like you in some forms. I have a totally normal life. Except I have one huge ass secret. ___

I wanted to sign it with a pseudonym but it was too difficult. I wanted to understand what would be a good name. I was scanning my walls and there was an photo of my family in Japan visiting Shiro while he studied abroad which was over a year or so ago. I remembered that my name in Japanese is Kisu. So that’s what I came up with.

To: _ell00@gmail.com ___

__

__From: _1forest@gmail.com _____

___Subject: hey_ _ _

_Dear Ell,_

_I’m just like you. For the most part, my life is totally normal. My dad works as a firefighter who married the hot space instructor. I have an older sister who is currently studying abroad and we seem to get along. And then, there’s my friends…. Two of them I’ve known since the eighth grade. I feel like I’ve known them for a lifetime. One of them I just met a few months ago. But it feels like I’ve known her forever. We do everything friends do: drink way too much coffee, watch Netflix shows & movies, and hang out at Waffle House dreaming of graduating and moving to a city where there isn’t a Waffle House. And we have each other’s backs. Always. _

_So like I said, I’m just like you in some forms. I have a totally normal life. Except I have one huge ass secret. ___

_\- Kisu ___


	2. Being Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is waiting for Ell to answer the email that he sent. And for the rest of the day, he is constantly checking his phone. To make matters worse, Keith is trying to contact Ell but his phone is taken away from him when he is caught. He has to wait until the end of the day to get his phone back. 
> 
> Keith finally talks to Acxa, who was avoiding him for the past three weeks. He didn't seem to know why. They were so close, so what happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind that the Halloween Party is less than 2 weeks away. 
> 
> Keith is trying to understand who Ell is and he wants to seek some form of friendship between someone who is like him. 
> 
> Someone who is gay like him or someone who can understand him.

After sending that email, I changed into my pajamas and hit the sheets. I just hoped to get an email back. I woke up the next morning and Kosmo was on the bed and I started to get out from under the covers.

“Morning Kos. Hope you slept well.”

PING

It could be the email from Ell. I grabbed my phone and opened my email, but to my disbelief, it wasn’t the email I was hoping for. It was a “Welcome to Gmail” email from Google. 

“Oh damn. I was hoping it was Ell.”

I crawl out of bed and just head to my closet to search for what I plan on wearing to school today. 

“Mom! Are you here?”

No answer. But someone does manage to respond back.

“Is there anything you need Keith.”

It was Dad, Kosmo got up and raced to him. I just finished getting ready and marched my way downstairs and saw eggs and bacon on the kitchen counter. 

“Morning Dad. What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be at the fire station?”  
“Well, today’s my day off. And I’m going to skype your sister later if you wanna join me.”  
“Sure. That would be cool. Well, I’m off. I’ll see you later.”  
“Have a good day at school.”

I grabbed my keys and I headed for the door. Before leaving, I give Kosmo a bone and I start to head for the car. 

“Bye Kosmo. I’ll see you later. I’ll give you your walk when I get back.” 

Now for the daily morning routine: turning my car on, pull out of the driveway, go pick up Hunk, then Allura and then Pidge. Go get the coffee and then finally drive for 20 minutes to Garrison High and park my car in the front of the school. The usual. 

“So Keith, are you ready for the Halloween Party?”  
“No….I mean yes….I don’t really know actually.”  
“Pidge, do you know what you’re going to be dressed as?”  
“I might be a ghost or something. Keith, you should be a werewolf. I think it would suit you.”  
“I might, what about you Hunk?”  
“I was thinking of doing a couple costume with Shay. A chef and his assistant? I don’t really know.”  
“That would look so adorable for you and Shay.”  
“Aww. Thank you, Allura. At least someone appreciates me.”  
“Hunk-”  
“Except you Keith. You’re my guy.”  
“No problem.”

Lance and Ryan circle around and they sit next to us. I make eye contact with Lance and he winked at me. I just caught off guard and just continued as nothing had happened. Lance asked me to hang out the other day and we started to play Just Dance (a cameo to strawberriesklance/theonlycaliroll). It was fun and we got some drinks. But he is good looking but I’m pretty sure that he is straight. He’s always hitting on girls but none of them take the bait. Such a player who just happens to not get anything from the women he desires.

“Hunk, you should do the chef and assistant couple costume. It would set you aside from other people.”  
“I’ll have to ask Shay about it.”  
“Yeah, you should ask her when you’re dropping her off at her car after you finish kissing her.”  
“Not you too Keith!”  
“I’m sorry. It was a joke. That’s the only time that I’ll ever say anything like that.”  
“Well, thanks I guess.”  
“I wanted to know if you guys wanna to hang out at my place after school?”  
“Sure, I just have to let my folks know. My mom’s the only one at home at the moment and my siblings are at school.”  
“Hunk, your mom makes the best enchiladas, I mean everything she makes is just so good.”  
“Thanks, Allura.”   
“Yeah, I’ll tell my parents about that. Do you want us to bring something?”  
“It would be nice but I was planning on buying some stuff beforehand.”  
“I’ll go with you, Keith.”  
“Really? Do you have the time mister popular?”  
“I can make the time, I already have the planning done for my party.”  
“Well, I think I have someone to take with me. I think that will be good. Thanks, Lance. Do you wanna just meet up after school?”  
“I mean sure, where?”  
“In front of the school, where my car is parked.”


End file.
